A cat's luck and a Zoro's love
by viksitotoo
Summary: Has luck decided to run away like a cat, far, far away so that you couldn't catch it? Maybe it has, maybe it hasn't.- Ranked T to be safe, Zoro x Reader, Zoro x Oc


-Heyyyy, I forgot to introduce myself last time, I am viksytotoo and I looove animes and I plan on making different fics, from fluff and reader insert to smut and yaoi.

-Don't sue me, okay. This one is longer than the last one, but if is it bad or not I leave that to you. If you like review, favorite or follow me. The next fic I decided to make a ?xOc, only 10th Squad 3rd Seat knows what it will be.

-If you could give me some sort of advice and ways to improve my writing. If you want a specific story write me a private message so that it is only between us. I do not own One Piece and-

*gets hit by a flying notebook*

-Ow, okay, okay I will leave them to read in peace, there is no need for violence. Enjoy the story folks. * stomps away while holding bruised forehead*

* * *

Roronoa Zoro, he was a lazy, stubborn asshole with a bad attitude and temper and as a bonus a sense of direction as bad as…wait…worse than a child's….so then why did you like him so much. If you were alone with him it wasn't rare for you to lose your cool. You wanted to talk to him like crewmates or friends do, but you had to pick. Talk to him when there are other people around or to do something embarrassing and awkward and lose all ties with him…NEVER. So in the end you had to avoid being alone with him. You weren't that weak, on the contrary you were wanted from the Marines for 54,000,000 and moreover you were known as 'Black Cat's Dagger'. 'Black', because of the color of your eyes that made your enemies doubt their next move. 'Cat', because of your agility and speed. 'Dagger', because of your weapon, a 29 cm long blade and a 15 cm long black handle with your lucky bell that was tied on with a red ribbon ( the bell was on your cat's collar while he was still alive). But a certain swordsman is apparently an acceptance and only by having him around is enough to make your knees weak. But why, he was an asshole, that made you angry, drove you crazy with his fucked-up logic and his unreasonable actions. Why wasn't it Sanji. He was a nice guys with manners, kind attitude, warm smile and respectful towards women. But noooooo you liked a guy with no respect towards women and no manners, but his smile was so warm and his eyes, deep and enchanting …ahhhhhh the problem is that you knew he wasn't interested in you as a lo-ah no, no, no you have to get through with this somehow.

Anyway, you were a part of the Strawhats for over 4 mounts and have finally gotten use to the crew. So you had a few rules and handy tips.

Rules:

1. Never, ever ask Nami for money.

2. Don't break the ship if you don't want Usopp and Franky schooling you.

3. Be always on guard while breakfast, lunch and dinner for a certain rubber-human.

4. In battle don't think you're safe because you're fighting alongside Luffy.

Tips:

1. When in 'trouble' cry out Sanji's name.

2. When you don't have money ask Sanji for some.

3. When hungry ask Sanji for some food.

4. All in all if you need anything specific ask Sanji.

You knew you used Sanji, but you would always thank him somehow, sometimes you gave him a relaxing massage or just a kiss on the forehead, for you it was as if giving a kiss to your brother. Special, but not in the way you would kiss Zoro.

You woke up from a familiar voice. Before you opened your eyes you were able to recognized Franky's voice.

"Come on you lazy-asses wake up I see an island." Your eyes snapped open and you sprinted to the deck. You saw a beautiful spring island with bloomed cherry blossom trees.

" It is so beautiful here." You stated the obvious, but didn't care about that, you really loved cherry blossoms. Where you lived, before going to the Grand Line and joining the crew, these trees were so rear, people would do anything just to see them bloom, you were one of the lucky-dogs (cats) who could see them bloom.

"Yeah. Okay Usopp and Franky will go get materials for the ship in case something bad happens to it, Chopper, Brook and Sanji will get the supplies, Robbin and I will go shopping for clothes and Luffy I want you to-"

"MEATTTTT" Luffy shouted cutting off Nami and running off to the village. Nami sighed before she spoke again.

"Zoro, you go find Luffy and Yuki, you will stand guard here, right?"

"Yeah, I don't mind actually, as long as I can watch the bloomed cheery blossom trees I don't mind at all." You said as you gazed at them once more.

"Ahhh, Yuki-swaaan, you look very good with those cherry blossom tries in the back." Sanji said as Chopper and Brook pulled him away.

"Okay, we're off." Robbin said before they all departed.

You watched your friends as they disappeared in the city. You know was alone, in peace and quiet. 'I should at least tidy the rooms while I'm alone' you thought to yourself while still watching the pink peddles. You knew that it was a matter of time you to get lost in thoughts if you continued to watch them, you didn't mind but you should at least tidy around while they are gone. You looked at the deck and now that you thought about it, the deck needed cleaning. From the last island you were at to this one you were always fighting and so the deck wasn't very clean. You cleaned it, for what felt like seconds. You guess it was because of the blooming island. Time just flew by with a view like that. Next were the kitchen and were the guys slept. For your relief the kitchen didn't need a lot of cleaning, Sanji always kept it clean and tidy so that's why you finished fast with it. You headed to where the guys slept, well…a mess didn't even start to describe it. Food on the floor, broken glace (from what though), muddy footprints, something like….drool. A very girlishly "Ehhh" escaped your lips. You took a deep breath and started cleaning, after you finished you stood at the doorway watching and admiring how good had you arranged and cleaned the *cough* dirty room. Before you left the room you look back and imagined Zoro while sleeping, he always slept on the deck and you could see his snoring, but relaxed faced. He was cute while he was sleeping.

You went outside and flopped down on the deck and just watched the island. It was something you always wanted to watch, back, where you were raised, there was only one cherry blossom tree, which bloomed so rear that you were really lucky to see it bloom, though it was just for once. Then you thought it would be the last time you would see them, well until today.

You don't know for how long have you been staring at those trees, but if it wasn't for the sound of footsteps coming from behind you. You reached for your dagger and, without no hesitation, you pinned the person down on the deck and neared your blade to the persons neck. You blushed and your eyes widened. The person you were over was Zoro. 'Ahh, fuck, why me?' you thought as you got off the green-haired man.

"S-Sorry Z-Zoro, I thought that s-someone tried to invade the ship. I'm so freaking sorry" You bowed and squeezed your eyes shut. All that 'avoid being alone with him' and 'don't embarrass yourself and loose all ties with him' went straight to hell. You felt like crying all this time you managed to control your emotions for so long and now you just wanted to cry, to break something, to tell him what you felt, to scream it out even. Before the tears poured out you heard the sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheath. Your instincts kicked in and you somehow dodged a blow from Wado Ichimonji. You looked at Zoro, he wore that grin of his which meant 'prepare yourself'.

"Zoro why did you attack me, asshole! "You snapped at him, you were just apologizing, damn it.

"Fight me."

"What? Why?"

"I knew you could hold your own guard, but I never even knew you could pin be to the ground. I'll use one sword so that it is fair." He said as he left Shusui and Sandai Kiketsu.

You didn't hesitate in attacking. You can't tell him your feeling and you don't want to cry… you just don't want to, you know that nothing will happen between you, so then why can't you understand it finally. You battled for at least two hours. You were exhausted and was hardly keeping up with him. You had the upper hand when it came to speed, but his strength was greater than yours. You bought were tired, but you didn't intend to give up. But nooooo, like always nothing happens like you would want it to, damn luck. Zoro left his sword on the ground and charged at you. You didn't react in time, so he tackled you to the ground, grabbed your wrists and pulled them above your head and sat on you. You struggled to escaped but you couldn't escape from his grasp. He was grinning at you and he looked so….ah…badass. Even in moments like this when he is literally moping the floor with your dignity (well at least what was left from it) you still thought he was attractive. You felt how his grip loosened. When you opened your eyes his grin was replaced with a worried looked, one that you haven't seen before. He let go of your wrists, sat besides you and helped you sit up. There was awkward silence between the bought of you before he spoke.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you for quite a long time." You looked at him. You swore you saw some form of sadness in his eyes.

"I guess you have your reasons, but could you stop avoiding me." What? Was that a…a blush creeping in…The fuck is going on?!

"I-I guess you have noticed, that since you arrived, well…ahh…I have liked you ever since then and…AHHH I can't think straight!"…..WHAT THE FUCK?! Did he just confess to you? ...What?

"I guess you don't feel the same way, considering the fact that you have been avoiding me for the past three mounts." ….. 'No, no, no, no. Ahhh I'm an idiot.' You thought, while mentally kicking yourself.

"I promise you I will get over it… somehow…but I will, so could you stop avoiding me and talk to me, at least like friends. I will leave now don't want to bother you or something."

"NO, wait Zoro." You said as you grabbed his arm." I-I… I like you, too." There you finally said it. You felt the blush creeping on your face, but you weren't the only one.

"Wh-hat, seriously." You smiled at Zoro, he was so cute and innocent.

"Yeah." That was what he needed to hear. Zoro pulled you closer and gave you the longest, the most passionate and greatest kiss ever. That was far better than you ever had imagined. It was God knows how long, but you didn't complain, you were enjoying every moment of it. When you broke the kiss you looked at him and smiled before you spoke.

"Zoro…uhm… can we continue tomorrow I had a lot of work and I want to watch the cheery blossoms, well…with you." He gave you a light kiss and flopped on the floor.

" Okay, why don't you lay besides me." You were about to lay next to him, but you remembered you dropped your dagger when Zoro tackled you. You motioned him to wait a bit. When you found your dagger you decided to take Zoro's katanas as well. You putted Wado in his sheet and took the other two. You looked back just to see a confused Zoro staring at you, you could just smile at that sight. You went to him, put the three katanas on one of his sides, lounged on the other and left your dagger on the side that wasn't occupied.

"What was that?" Zoro finally asked.

"You know that on my dagger there is something like a bell tied on."

"Yeah."

"Well that bell was a part of my cats collar, his name was Yoshi." Zoro started thinking.

"Luck?"

" Yeah, he was like a good luck charm for me. Always with me , always making me happy. That cat always will have a special place in my hearth, and you will be right next to it." You said as you snuggled closer to Zoro. "He gives me luck, you'll give me love, abjections?"

"None." He said as he implanted a kiss on your head. You looked up, you saw the sunset, hm time sure flies. It was a sight you couldn't resist. A very nice pillow accompanied with the best view ever- cherry blossoms and sunset. Guess your "good luck charm" hadn't left. You snuggled closer to Zoro and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Around 2 hours later.

* * *

You heard some familiar voices that were…screaming?

"AHHHH Zoro what have you done to the beautiful [Name]-swaaan, HM answer my moss-head." That, that was Sanji's voice. You remembered being on guard duty, you cleaned the ship and then…you smiled when you remembered what else you did yesterday. You opened

your eyes and saw Zoro fighting with Sanji, how did he manage to escape from you so easily. "[Name] is it true or was it just too cold for you?" Robbin asked with some kind of 'I-want-to-hear-an-interesting-reply type' look.

"That Zoro creeping on girls like that, and you call yourself a swordsman. Shame on you." Usopp said staying behind Franky, to be sure hat Zoro doesn't kill him for that comment.

"Yeah Zoro what gives?" Franky asked ignoring the growl that Zoro sent them.

"Zoro, how shameless of you." Brook said from behind you.

"[Name] are you okay? Did he do something to you? You have some bruises here." Chopper asked you, while examining your back.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Everyone stood up and started walking towards Zoro.

"Nothing, how many times do I need to say it !?" Zoro yelled as he started pulling back.

"Zoro, don't lie to me." Nami said evilly, pulling her staff out.

"[Name], you should go and stop them or else Zoro's gonna get it." Luffy pulled you out of the trance you were in. You stood up and went in between Zoro and the angry crew.

"Wait!" You shouted so that everyone cold hear you.

"What is it my beautiful flower?" Sanji asked you politely, you knew that what you were about to do will shock Sanji a lot.

"Franky, get behind Sanji, don't ask why, just do it. " Everyone shoot you a confused look, but Franky did what he was told. You turned your attention to Zoro, you moved closer and gave him a kiss. He was surprised at first, but shook that feeling away and gave in the kiss. Like you predicted Sanji…didn't take it well, he fainted. Everyone were surprised by your actions. You broke the kiss and looked at them as you spoke.

" I like Zoro, and Zoro likes me, if you can't live with that thought, then that's your problem." You said as you wrapped your hands around him.

"Yeah its true, so either stick your heads in a barrel or just deal with it." He looked at you and gave you that genuine smile of his, you replied with a smile of your own.

How did this work out you couldn't know for sure, but you thank your lucky star …..*cough*….. cat for the help.


End file.
